


Out of Boredom a.k.a. Can I Kiss You, Xena?

by D_Exphagus



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: A first time story. As Xena and Gabrielle settle in for the day, Gabrielle gets bored and invites Xena to have a little fun - with something else in her bardic mind of course.
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Out of Boredom a.k.a. Can I Kiss You, Xena?

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting a fic from way back when!

"Xena?"

"Yeah?" The warrior answered, accompanied with a raise of an eyebrow.

A sigh. "I’m bored." Gabrielle tossed more wood into the burning fire.

"Really?" A hint of warm amusement entered the warrior’s voice.

Another sigh. "Yes, really. I wish .. " Gabrielle’s voice trailed off.

"Don’t you have some bard thing to do?" A teasing tone.

"Yesss." A single stressed syllable. "I’m just not in the mood I guess."

Xena bit back a grin. "Staff practice then?"

The bard gave her a look. "Can’t you get a little more … adventurous? And just not so … so Xena?"

A hand pointed to her chest "Me?"

"Yes, you, oh great warrior princess of practical behaviour." A thoughtful look as Gabrielle considered something. "Maybe we could do something." She offered.

"We? Gabrielle, did you say we?" Trying to put an innocent expression on her face.

Another look directed at her.

"Gabrielle, I’m not the one who is bored here, ya know?" A gentle twinkle in the blue eyes.

"Xenaaa …" The bard warned.

"Okay, okay." The warrior backed off and put her sword and whetstone down. "What do you have in mind?"

You. A tiny voice in Gabrielle’s mind insisted. "Oh I dunno. Something …" Gabrielle paused, thinking. "… something fun I guess." A waggle of her hand to emphasise on her point.

Mock anger. "Are you implying that I’m a very boring person, Gabrielle?" Steely blue eyes studied the form next to her.

"No! No, I just … I wish …" The bard’s voice turned wistful. "Forget it, Xena." She gave up; her shoulders slumped in disappointment.

Quite descended a bit as the two friends each retired to their own thoughts.

"Hey Xe …"

"Gabri …"

They both stopped, green eyes meeting blue at close range. The sounds of warm laughter echoed throughout the forest.

"You go first, Xena."

"Go ‘head." At the same time again.

Time seemed to stand still as both women struggled against the urge to laugh out loud.

Smiling, Xena relented, "Okay, I’ll go first, ‘kay?"

"Sure." A smile.

"Up for a swim?" The gentle twinkle had entered the warrior’s eyes again.

"A swim?" Gabrielle echoed. "At this time, now?" She asked, her voice incredulous.

"And why not?" The warrior asked back. "C’mon." She coaxed. "I know of a nice spot …?" Xena left the question hanging.

Why not? "Sure." Gabrielle agreed.

"Great. Let me just get our things first." Xena said, getting up.

Silently, they both packed their belongings and headed towards the direction Xena steered them in.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

As it turned out, Xena just had to pick the nicest spot that Gabrielle had ever seen. There was a nice shallow pool; its source a small cascading waterfall that gave out shimmering rainbows as the sun sparkled. Dusk was falling and the atmosphere was good with the air cool and fresh.

"Wow, Xena, this is amazing! Where’d you find it?" Gabrielle’s voice was filled with wonder.

The warrior opened her mouth to speak. But before she could, a slim hand shot out and stopped her speech.

"Wait, let me guess. Just one of your many skills?" She gave wry grin, with a trace of sarcastic humour in her voice.

"Funny, Gabrielle." The warrior gave her a look.

There was a mischievous smile on the bard’s face.

"No, actually, I used this …" Xena spread her hands, gesturing at the well-hidden cave where she had put their belongings. She continued, " … as my hideout."

"Oh …" The bard mumbled, watching as the warrior took out her leathers. "Oh well, umm, let’s get wet." She said instead, taking Xena’s cue and started to undress.

And heard the snort of laughter behind her.

She stopped her task. "What?" and mentally replayed her sentence in her head. "Oh … OH." Gabrielle blushed, her face brick red. "For … That’s not what I … Xenaaaa!!!" She splashed some water in Xena’s direction from where they were standing at the edge of the pool.

Gabrielle bit her lip from laughing at her now not so dry companion, who had tendrils of hair sticking onto her face. The sight that greeted her was magnificent, as the setting sun shadowed the warrior and outlined Xena’s subtle figure in the dark.

"Umm … whoops." Gabrielle smiled sheepishly. She’s gorgeous. "Sorry … I didn’t mean to." A grin from her companion meant that she was forgiven this time. Oh boy.

Afraid she would be unable to control her laughter, she waded deeper into the pool, surprised to find it warm. "Hey Xena, it’s hot in here." She looked back at her companion.

"Uhuh. I know." Came the voice from just outside her ear. Xena slid into the pool next to her.

The sudden contact made the bard’s breath catch as she felt Xena’s leg brush past hers beneath the water.

She took a deep breath. "Umm. Is it just me, or is it getting warmer all of a sudden?"

A low deep chuckle answered her. "C’mon Gabrielle, I’ll race you."

"Hey Xena! No fair!!" The bard complained as she struggled to catch up with her long legged partner.

Xena’s powerful strokes lessened somewhat and with a powerful kick, the bard lunged forward and managed to get a grip on the warrior.

"Ahah! Got you this time!" She chortled. Gabrielle grinned, brushing off an irritating strand of hair out of her face. And was stopped by Xena’s hand guiding hers. The sudden contact of the warrior’s warm hand against her cool cheek brought a sudden jolt of something through her body. "Umm …" Gabrielle bit her lip, trying not to lose herself in the blue eyes inches away from her face

"Oh yeah, you definitely got me this time." A grin formed on Xena’s face.

"Oh. Umm …" Gabrielle stammered, losing her train of thoughts at Xena’s unexpected reply. I’m wading into dangerous waters here.

"Gabrielle?" Xena’s voice took her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Her own voice was a bit husky and she flushed, glad of the darkness that hid it. She cleared her throat self-consciously.

A sudden impish grin on the warrior’s usually stoic face. "Paybacks are a bitch."

Gabrielle stared blankly at Xena, her mind wondering what her companion meant. Huh? Oh yeah, the water. Right. "Wha …?" Her speech was suddenly cut off when a generous amount of water suddenly found itself in her mouth. Followed by another splash and another. "Pth!!"

The bard retaliated, using her hands to create mini waves that hit the warrior in the face. More splashing ensued.

She heard Xena’s laughter combined with her own as she frantically tried to escape from the continuing amount of water headed for her and retaliated by sending waves of her own.

And the water fight continued.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Oh boy, I’m beat." The bard announced later, wiping at her forehead, trying to get the hair out of her face.

"Mmm hmm." Xena’s voice answered her on the left.

They were both sitting down on the bank, letting their feet dangle in the water, resting from the impromptu water fight.

It was rare to see this side of Xena. Gabrielle risked a glance towards the warrior, admiring how the moonlight bathed her companion in silvery light.

Xena was now lying down with her hands under her head. The warrior had her eyes closed and had a contented look on her face. Gabrielle briefly wondered what the warrior was thinking to put that smile on her face. I should just ask right? Since I do that everyday.

"Xena?" She called tentatively, trying not to wake the warrior if she was sleeping — like Xena wouldn’t have heard it anyway.

"Hmm?" Xena turned her head to look at her.

"What were you thinking?" Gabrielle asked, edging closer, curiosity in her tone.

Xena smiled and gave her friend a fond look. "You." She replied.

Gabrielle’s eyes widened as she took in the information. "But … what?" She could feel a blush rising up her neck.

Xena gave her another smile and the pale blue eyes softened. "Gabrielle, I know I don’t say this often, but, thank you, for being there." She reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Uh … Umm …" she was at loss for words, something incredibly embarrassing for her, considering she was a bard. Of all the things she could’ve said, she tells me this? "Thank you." She finally answered, Xena’s hand still on hers.

The warrior smiled, her blue eyes studying the form now lying down next to her. "You’re welcome."

Gabrielle let her hand fall down onto her bare midriff, bringing Xena’s hand along with her. She sucked in a breath, as Xena’s larger hand idly made circles on her tummy.

The warrior, as far as she was concerned, was never a touchy kind of person. An occasional hug, yes, but this? Nuh-uh. Gabrielle closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations Xena’s fingers brought on her stomach that was slowly travelling south.

The bard’s eyes flew open at that and she turned her head to the left. Her companion had her eyes still closed. The look on her face took five years off her age, making her no more than a year or two older than Gabrielle. Umm …

"Xena?" She got up on an elbow and peered at her companion’s face.

One blue eye opened. ‘Yes?" An eyebrow raised in question.

She reached out and touched the warrior’s forehead. "Are you okay?" The skin beneath her hand felt cool to the touch.

The other blue eye opened and joined its twin. "What?" With mock annoyance, she swatted Gabrielle’s hand away. "Yes, I’m all right."

The bard bit her lower lip. "It’s nothing, never mind." She laid back down, green eyes thoughtfully gazing at the stars. "Well then, goodnight.’ She said, propping herself on an elbow and leaning over, intending to give the warrior a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

Only to find her lips meeting Xena’s for a bare instant as the warrior turned her head towards her at the same time.

Gabrielle found herself mesmerised by the softness of the blue eyed warrior’s lips. Her eyes closed at the sensation. Xena’s lips pressed firmly into hers, deepening the kiss.

The bard was in bliss. Gently, she broke off with a sigh. Just as I had imagined. Blushing in embarrassment, she cast her eyes down, the knowledge of what she done making her heart thunder in her chest. Experimentally, she licked her lips, wondering if she was dreaming. She was way beyond coherent speech as only one thought ran through her mind. She kissed me.

Peeking at the bard, Xena let a smile form on her lips. She reached over and gently tilted Gabrielle’s face to meet hers.

As her eyes met Xena’s blue ones, Gabrielle was torn. Her desire to kiss Xena again was unbearable but … But what? Green eyes looked up and met Xena’s. Her fears melted away at what she saw in Xena’s eyes. Xena was baring her soul to the bard in just that one look. She feels the same way as I do, Gabrielle realised.

The hand on her cheek turned into a caress and her eyes closed in anticipation as Xena lowered her head once more.

Gabrielle felt her fears leave her. This isn’t going to ruin our friendship. In fact … She broke off, her breathing ragged and looked up at Xena in close proximity. A fine sheen of sweat had broken out over Xena’s skin and she seemed to be breathing hard as well. Unbidden, the one thing in her mind slipped out of her mouth.

"I love you." Gabrielle whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek.

Xena smiled, a sight so lovely that it made Gabrielle’s tears flow more freely. And said words the bard had heard only in her dreams.

"And I love you too, my bard." Her fingers catching a teardrop, then tenderly wiping the tears that fell. She pulled Gabrielle into a hug, kissing the top of the blonde head affectionately.

Gabrielle buried her face into Xena’s shoulder and sighed with relief. In fact, she concluded happily, this could only make what we have stronger. She listened to the thundering of her warrior’s heart beneath her ear.

Still sniffling, she disentangled herself from Xena’s embrace and smiled up at her. "Xena?" There was a question in her eye.

"Yeah?" Her voice broke and she cleared her throat. "Yes?"

"Do me a favour?" Gabrielle crossed her fingers behind her back, although her heart told her that it wouldn’t be necessary.

A smile lit up the warrior’s face. "Anything for you, Gabrielle."

The blonde haired woman smiled in response and peered up earnestly at Xena. "Kiss me again?" She asked, her voice hopeful

For an answer, she felt Xena’s lips on hers again for the third time that night. This is perfect, her mind acknowledged through the haze.

Gabrielle felt as though she was on fire, no one had ever kissed her like that. Well, not as if you have a lot of experience there, her mind chided her. She felt as if she was floating in cool air, but her body warm with a fire from within. Another kiss and Xena’s hands began an exploration of Gabrielle’s body.

Uh … Gabrielle whimpered as Xena’s hands touched places that had never been touched before. She sucked in a breath. If she does this to me only with a kiss and a touch, I don’t think I can survive anything more.

Xena’s mouth was still on hers and she couldn’t stop marvelling at the soft texture of it. A hand found its way along the bottom edge of her Amazon top, teasingly moving from one end to the other. Xena stroked the fabric and finally slid a finger under her top playfully.

Gabrielle was glad of Xena’s mouth covering hers, for she would’ve gasped out something embarrassing. Xena’s fingers felt warm on her skin inside the snug material. She wondered if this was what the Elysian Fields felt like.

"Gabrielle?" Xena asked, her voice husky. A kiss.

"Uh?" She answered incoherently, her breathing ragged.

"Do you …" *Nibble* "Still …" *Lick* "Want to …" Another kiss. "Continue?" Her hands found a few sensitive spots on Gabrielle’s skin.

"Uhm …" Gabrielle licked her lips. Thoughts raced through her mind but the only one that made any sense to her then was how good she felt from the things Xena was doing to her. And Xena never asks twice.

She gathered all her courage and took the lead, "Does this answer your question?" She pulled the dark head down for a kiss. She had long lost count of the kisses they had shared amidst touches and nibbles.

"All right." The warrior growled. Gabrielle felt herself being lowered onto a waiting bedroll. The moonlight shone down on her and Xena’s pale blue eyes reflected lust and passion as she lowered her body, trapping Gabrielle’s underneath. If there is one thing that Gabrielle had learnt from her years with Xena, it was that Xena’s decision was never to be questioned.

Their mouths found each other in the moonlight, hunger in eyes of blue and green. Low, guttural moans became the only understandable speech that night.

The stars twinkled above them as sounds of passion mingled with the hoot of owls in the forests surrounding them.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The sun hadn’t risen yet, and the cool morning wind blew through the campsite where the two women lay entwined under the blanket. The fire had long ago burnt out into smouldering embers by their bedroll.

Gabrielle snuggled closer to Xena, shivering slightly. She pressed her body closer to the taller woman, glad of their combined body heat, and the fact that they were both naked under the blanket.

She listened to Xena’s rhythmic heartbeat and smiled. Mine. She patted the moving surface beneath her hand. Mentally, she smirked. The Amazons are gonna be sooo jealous.

A lock of hair tickled her ear and the bard squirmed. "Gabrielle?" A low voice asked.

She turned her head to look up at the face she came to love. "Yeah?"

A sexy grin formed itself on Xena’s face and Gabrielle found her fingers tracing it at their own will. "Was that?" Came the question, accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

Was what, what? Oh … "Fun?" she asked innocently.

"Uhuh." Xena nodded.

Gabrielle mock growled, and a silent laughter shook the body beneath hers. "Oh yeah." She chuckled, enjoying the sensations of Xena’s hands stroking her bare back, sending shivers up and down her spine, making it hard for her to think of anything else.

Silence fell for a while, as they watched the sunrise together, as it cast the first light of day to their naked bodies.

"Xena?"

"Yeah?" A raise of an eyebrow.

Gabrielle smiled cockily, trailing a finger down Xena’s cheek, before heading south and disappearing underneath the blanket.

Xena’s other eyebrow shot up at the bard’s touches and she responded in kind.

"I’m bored." Gabrielle answered, before tilting her head up to meet the warrior’s lips. A chuckle answered her as the sun rose above them.

THE END

Started 8/11/99

Finished 3/12/99


End file.
